Azure
by Clockwork Soul
Summary: Oneshot, Movieverse. A short story of twins when the world ends, and the promise to play a game should they survive. K plus for death and such things.


**A/N:** I was watching War of the Worlds and this just came to me. :3 Once again, my OCs have ties to Egypt, and, somehow, Yu-Gi-Oh! came into this. XD I rather love Kek and Keket. :o I love how they came out with a twin bond and a love for all things Yu-Gi-Oh! and anime. XD

_**Azure**_

A _**War of the Worlds**_ Fanfic

By _**Clockwork Soul**_

Keket pulled her hood over her messy black hair, crouching further into the crevice in the cave. Her azure eyes looking around warily for signs of the metallic invaders. She moved to the side silently, out of the way of the tiny, almost unnoticeable mouth of the crevice. Luckily for her, she was rather small, and a the crevice was hidden behind a part of the wall of the cave.

She reached a tanned hand to her belt and gripped the hilt of the sharp knife. It brought reassurance—she had at least one weapon against those creatures. She pulled it out, running a calm hand along it's blue-tinted metal, her other hand gripping the gold handle, the large sapphire at it's end cracked.

It was a simple decoration—a heirloom passed down her family for many years, starting back in Egypt, when her ancestor, a infamous thief, had stole it and it's twin right under the Pharaoh's nose. Her family kept them safe and sharp, in pristine condition.

It _hurt_ when even that simple, family tie was cracked, tarnished because of this horror.

She was separated from her mother, father, and brother soon after they ran from their house when the beings rose from the ground.

She just prayed for Ra to watch over them.

She shuddered as the _thunk-huuuu-thunk_ resonated in the distance. Oh, how she hated that sound. She wasn't afraid—oh, no, that had long since passed, to be replaced by a calm, cold acceptance. She just knew, that if she didn't die, that _sound_ would haunt her for her entire life.

_-Keket gasped, sitting straight up in bed, eyes wide. She listened as the ominous sound—like that of a whale, only mechanical—rang out. It was far away, but it scared her nonetheless. She hopped out of bed, a shudder passing through her. Something felt wrong. So very wrong. There was a nagging that started in the pit of her stomach. She knew instantly what it meant; Danger!_

_She swallowed and ran out of her room, turning sharply instantly afterward, and ran to the door directly next to hers. She flung open the door, "Kek!" Her brother, her twin, her protector looked up at her with wide azure eyes, messy black hair even messier then normal. _

"_Keket!" The two looked almost identical, both of 15 years, with sharp, charming features, tanned skin, and sharp, slightly angled azure eyes. She made her way to his bed, sitting down, the bed groaning in protest to her slim weight._

"_What was that?" She whispered in the silence after the sound dwindled down._

_He shuddered, and she moved closer to him unconsciously, "I don't know," he muttered, "But something feels _wrong_."_

_She nodded, tugging on the sleeve of her black with azure fire Ao No Exorcist pajamas. He reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling her off the bed with him, clothed only in his black sweatpants that had Duel Monster cards on them. They made their way quickly outside his room, through the kitchen and living room, and into their parent's room._

_Their mother, a beautiful black haired, azure eyed woman was, obviously, where they got their looks from. She was standing, trying to convince their father, a handsome black haired, green eyed man, to go and check out what the noise was._

"_Rashidi, please. I've never heard anything like that sound, who knows what it is!"_

"_Zahra, it's probably nothing."_

"_We think it's something."_

_Zahra spun around, a hand on her heart. When she saw the twins, she exhaled, "Oh, Kkwy (Egyptian for darkness, pronounced kekewey), it's only you." When speaking of both of them, she and many others often refer to them as Kkwy, or Darkness, for they were named after the Egyptian god and goddess of darkness._

_They smiled identical smiles before getting back on the subject, "We think it's something," Kek started._

"_Yeah. We've got a terrible feeling and your outnumbered." Keket continued._

"_We'll go get ready." Kek finished, and they grinned at their father before turning heel and running to their rooms. Keket threw on a black tank top and a pair of her black leather pants. She quickly laced up her combat boots, pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and threw on her Ao No Exorcist hoodie, coming out at the exact time her brother did._

_He was wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, and his black with azure fire on the bottom and sleeves hoodie, with a pair of black combat boots. They grinned at each other and ran back into the living room to await their parents.-_

Soon afterward they went outside, to behold a sight that floored them. A massive tripod was towering above the faraway city, torching it with multicolored rays. They stared in horrified awe until a large cloud started to spiral in the distance, a golden light at its center. They flinched as lightning hit the ground once, twice, about 26 times until it stopped. Then the ground heaved and another mechanical monster rose up, joining the first in torching the city.

Her father was the first to snap out of his stupor, and ushered them inside, turning off all lights and ordering them to start packing. Her mother added onto that order, saying to pack a separate bag for each of them, full of clothes, food, maps and other things they wanted, just in case they got separated. She truly was a brilliant woman.

The twins complied immediately, filling up a backpack with everything they might need first, before packing some things they didn't want to leave behind. Keket packed a few books and manga, along with her Snoopy plush and the pink bunny plush her brother won her when they were little. She also packed her fully-charged Notebook and it's short charger, along with her cell phone.

She had glanced at her desk, to see her Yu-Gi-Oh! deck, or Duel Monsters deck as she and her brother called it, seeing as they adored the anime and manga. She smiled and grabbed it, running back out of her room and into her brothers, carrying the deck-holding belt she got when they cosplayed for a convention once. She set her deck down on his table, put on the belt, told him to put on his belt, and they switched decks.

Yu-Gi-Oh! had always been their first and favorite anime, and their favorite game to play. What with their Egyptian heritage and the shows focus on all things Egypt, they had always loved it. He had grinned at her and nodded, slipping her deck into the holster and they swore to play a game—a _Shadow Game_ she had jokingly added—once this mess with aliens from outer space died down. She remembered laughing with him as she helped him finish packing.

Their father had handed each of them a sheathed knife from the kitchen. They hand blinked at the utensils at first, before grinning at each other and running to the living room, to a glass case. They had taken her knife and it's twin, storing the other knives in their bags and affixing the ancient sheaths to their belts.

Keket stiffened as the _thunk-huuuu-thunk_ sound started to lose it's rhythm. She gripped the knife tighter, her other hand flying to the holster that held his deck, wishing her brother was here. Her eyes widened as the sound grew even more irregular, more of a _thu-thunk-hu-thunk_ now, as if the monster was stumbling.

Then a crash that rocked the earth, causing pebbles to detach themselves from the ceiling.

She held her breath as there was the sound of the creature powering down, one last weak, small call issuing out. She stayed still for the longest time, waiting for a sound of anything, _anything._

She got nothing.

She stood carefully, still not daring to make as sound, easing her way out of the crevice. She blinked back tears when the setting sun assaulted her light-deprived eyes from the cave mouth. She glanced around once her eyes got situated.

The strange crimson weeds that had covered the mouth of the cave earlier were now a chalky white. She walked warily over to one, breaking it off easily. She crushed it and turned back to the outside, where the formerly green and beautiful field was covered in the dead weeds, blood, and scorch marks. She made her way out of the cave, still making sure to hide.

She looked around for the tripod, finally spotting it atop a hill a ways away. She stared at the downed machine, before readjusting her grip on the knife and running across the distance to the monster. She stopped a few feet away, watching the front of the machine warily before turning on her heel and running around to the back, hopping deftly over one of its legs.

She came around to a sight that brought a smile to her face.

In the cages that were on the back of all the tripods, were a group of humans. One was, unfortunately, speared by a tree, killing quite a few. The other, however, was unharmed, and familiar azure eyes looked back at her.

"Keket!"

"Kek!"

_**War of the Linebreaks!**_

**A/N:** Some translations:

Kek – The Egyptian god of Darkness

Keket – The Egyptian goddess of Darkness

Kkwy – Darkness

Rashidi – Egyptian name; means Wise

Zahra – Egyptian name; means Flower


End file.
